1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an OLED display displaying an image by emitting light through a front (top) surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, OLED displays have received much attention as display devices for displaying images.
The OLED display has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and thus a thickness and a weight thereof may be decreased. In addition, the OLED display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, high response speed, and the like.
Generally, the OLED display includes an organic light emitting element having a first electrode, an organic light emitting layer disposed on the first electrode, and a second electrode disposed on the organic light emitting layer.
The OLED display is generally classified into a front (top) emission type, a rear (bottom) emission type, and a dual (both-sided) emission type The front emission type OLED display has a structure in which the second electrode of an organic light emitting element is formed over an entire area of a substrate where the organic light emitting element is formed in a thin film shape in order to minimize deterioration of luminance of light generated from an organic emission layer.
However, since the second electrode formed in a thin film is formed over the entire area of the substrate in the front emission type of OLED display, a voltage drop occurs in driving power passing through the second electrode for driving the organic emission layer due to electrical resistance of the second electrode.